


say it first

by create2exist



Category: Dream Team RPF, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/create2exist/pseuds/create2exist
Summary: three times dream said i love you and the one where george said it back.Based on ROLE MODEL’s say it first.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	say it first

George has never been one to speak about his feelings, the thought of his confessions ruining it all or the feeling of being a burden always on the back of his mind every time he opened his mouth. He wasn’t used to this whole ‘crushing-on-your-best-friend-and-realizing-you’re-kinda-attracted-to-boys” thing, so the urge to blurt out all he thought of Clay was always tormenting his brain.

**I.**

The first time George realized his physical attraction to his best friend was something greater than that was because the blond had the brilliant idea of saying the three magic words on stream, teasingly flirting with him. His internal joy wasn’t shown to the audience - an art he had already mastered after years of swallowing up his feelings - but it certainly burned a hole in his chest.

_He was fucked._

“C’mon, George, say it back,” Clay playfully pleaded, letting out a chuckle and cutting right into George’s momentary silence.

“Fuck off,” he played off, chuckling back and continuing to jump from tree to tree.

“Georgie, say it back! I love you!” the other’s insistence made him bite his tongue so hard he could taste a hint of blood. He knew this wasn’t the time or place, even less so the stage in his crush where he’d say it.

_Besides, it was just friendly flirting, right?_

“God, you’re so dense,” he huffed, clearly done with the situation and the many thoughts he had roaming around his brain at the moment.

Noticing this, Clay cleared his throat and shifted topics and the stream kept on going like normal while they discussed George’s plan to visit both him and Sapnap. His words were forgotten by the crowd quickly, but remained in George’s mind until he went to bed and woke up the next morning to an empty bed he deep down wished to share with Clay. 

**II.**

Florida was prettier than expected and so was Clay in real life. His stay in the US was even better than what he had imagined weeks prior and George’s plans with both him and Sapnap were always unexpected and fun.

Imagine his surprise when Sapnap insisted on buying some beers for Clay to try and to get George to loosen up after some bad jet lag. 

Getting properly drunk for the first time wasn’t in his itinerary and even less so in Clay’s, but it happened regardless. A beer pong tournament ensued and giggles could be heard all around the apartment, music blasting and true drunk colors coming out. Such as Clay being a friendly, affectionate drunk and Sapnap falling asleep on the couch after shotgunning three cans in a row.

“Let’s go to the balcony,” Clay said with a warm smile and red cheeks, throwing an arm around George’s shoulders to guide him towards the glass door. The night was beautiful, the weather was hot but the cooling midnight breeze made George put his hands on his pockets. He looked to his side, meeting Clay’s profile staring wide-eyed at the full moon, looking ethereal under its light.

“Beautiful,” George whispered, not being able to contain himself and his words. He really was in deep.

“What?” The other male snapped out of his trance, looking back at a pale George. 

_He couldn’t believe he said that outloud._

“Uh,” the words lingered in his mouth, a new praise and acceptance on the tip of his tongue and threatening to come out any second, “nothing, forget it.”

George rested his elbows on the railing and looked down at the passing cars and street lights. He was embarrassed, mortified of Clay actually realizing what he said was directed towards him.

“You look like you have something to say,” Clay giggled, the effects of alcohol making him laugh at anything.

“I don’t,” He didn’t look him in the eyes once, completely dismissing Clay’s deduction.

Suddenly, he felt arms sneak around his waist. He could feel Clay’s heartbeat on his back, as well as his head nuzzling on the crook of his neck. 

_He was fucking petrified._

“You can tell me anything,” Clay whispered in his ear, his hot breath feeling way too good against George’s skin, “You know I love you, right?”

“I know,” was all George managed to say out loud. 

  
  


**III.**

His last day in Florida was supposed to be one to remember, according to Clay. Sapnap had left earlier that afternoon, having some stuff to attend to back home. That left the two of them alone for the night, making George quite tense after last night’s events on the balcony.

The plan was simple, just a last day picnic on the beach near the apartment complex. Clay had been meaning to take George there for quite some time after he once confessed picnics under the stars were his ideal date. He was preoccupied, though. The blurry memories of last night making him nervous, but he was already determined to address it and clear the air. 

9pm hit the clock and both were making their way to a spot on the basically deserted beach. The stars and gentle moonlight were reflected in the water and shells adorned the sand, everything was almost too perfect to be real. They sat down a bit away from the shore, laying the cloth on the sand and taking out the contents from the basket Clay had brought. They shared laughs and sandwiches under the moon as they listened to the sound of waves hitting rocks and chirping of crickets until they fell silent for a bit, an unusual uncomfortable silence filled with things left unsaid.

“Y’know… what i said last night, on the balcony,” Clay cut the silence, suddenly looking into George’s moonlit eyes, “I meant it...”

George’s heart stopped beating for a second, his face now turned to look at the opposite with doe-like eyes.

“And, like, not in a friend way,” The blond didn’t hesitate as he spoke, but his eyes did reflect certain fear into George’s.

“Y-you…” he struggled to speak, the words he just heard almost out of one of his many dreams, “You love me?”

“Yeah... I love you, George,” Clay admitted, his hand now placing itself atop George's.

“I love you too,” he earnestly replied with a beaming smile, “and it feels so good to finally say out loud.”


End file.
